The Art of Courting Hatake Kakashi
by silverlavender
Summary: " I came here to tell you I want to court you."  Kakashi  was simply questioning the reason why he was graced with her presence, her answer was far beyond what an old man can handle and he was also questioning her sanity. First ever story!


Summary

" I came here to tell you I want to court you." Kakashi was simply questioning the reason why he was graced with her presence, her answer was far beyond what an old man can handle and he was also questioning her sanity.

A story of Haruno Sakura courting the famous Hatake Kakashi.

* * *

Author's Note:

First ever story, criticisms are welcome!

And on top of that sorry about all the mistakes I made, just bare with me here since it's my first story and plus I wrote it under extreme test stress at 3 am. So lets just say my brain wasn't even working at half it's capacity.

I promise to correct the mistakes and upload the next chapter as soon as I can.

Thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Kakashi-sensie, are you up? Is time for you to take your drugs."

Kakashi looked up from his book, droopy eye slowly moving towards the door, seeing Sakura at the door way, he answered with a sigh and a nod.

"SENSIE, you should rest! You're too old to be up and about just after healing! put away that filthy book of yours."

"hai hai Sakura, not so loud."

"Che, Sensie you're hopeless" Sakura walked towards Kakashi handing him the pills.

"Eat up! Don't want you to die while you're in my charge."

"Ma ma Sakura, you don't want your old Sensie to die now, do you."

Kakashi looked up with his all too famous eye cringe.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, tired of his old tact.

"Old indeed and you should know better, almost killing yourself on the field AGAIN! Sensie why can't you just be careful more."

Sakura sighed, looking exasperated at her old Sensie.

Eying at his slouched form as he swallowed the medicine, Sakura wondered when or how did she start to have these feelings about her Sensie, she wasn't clear as to what the feeling implies but she was sure she's going to find out.

After gulping down a very refreshing glass of water, KaKashi looked up at Sakura.

Noticing she was deep in thought, he couldn't help but stare at her for a moment longer, an unfamiliar emotion stirred up in him, the odd sensation frightened him and he quickly tucked it away.

Too scared of what the emotion actually was, he went back to reading his favorite adult literature as a form of distraction.

Sakura snapping out of her thoughts, looked up and saw Kakashi reading his book again.

"Sensie, I'm leaving for a meeting, please rest up."

"Hai! Sayunara Sakura-Chan," and waved all too happily.

Sakura turned on her heel and left, slamming the door shut behind her.

She made a mental note to pay him a visit at his house when he leaves the hospital, and for the time being she need to sort out her feelings.

* * *

After a week, Kakashi was finally able to leave the hospital and read leisurely on his bed.

He really did detest the hospital, he detest the white walls, white ceilings, and the white bed sheets.

He detest the fact that a lot of people go in and too few ever leave.

He detest been in and out of it too many times.

Lastly he detest the scent of blood, even with his nose behind the mask, the pungent smile still lingers.

The scent of blood seem to concentrate in the hospitals.

And just when he was about to get to the good part of the book, a soft knock was heard.

He decided to ignore it, all too engrossed in his novel, then another knock, then another, then thuds of knocks were heard.

"Coming... I rather have my door in one piece you know." Kakashi said in a lazy voice towards the occupant on the other side of the door.

Kakashi at that time really didn't know, just by opening that door he open himself to a whole world of new possibilities.

Opening the door, he immediately saw a flustered Sakura.

" KAKASHI SENSIE! What took you so long!"

Stepping around him, she took the liberty to invite herself in and throw herself on to the couch.

" Oh... Hi Sakura, what a wonderful surprise, Come in, make yourself at home." Kakashi turned around and said her sarcastically.

"So Sakura care to share as to why do I have the honor to be greeted by your presence."

Sakura looked unimpressed, but answered none the less, "Sensie, I came here to make a proposal".

Sakura looked up again and waited for his response.

"Which is?" Kakashi gladly supplied.

When she left his hospital room last time, Sakura thought deep and hard on her feeling towards her Sensie.

Sakura realized her feelings towards her Sensie ran a little deeper than just friends, team mates, or student-teacher.

Even if she's still a little confused as to what she really wants out of her relationship with her Sensie, she wants to act on it.

She was always the one to act according to her heart.

Right now her heart is telling her to sort out her feelings towards her Sensie.

At that point she had had enough of her inner ramblings, Sakura decided to tell Kakashi why she was here.

"I came here to tell you I want to court you".

To Kakashi her tone sounded like she was just talking to him about the weather.

His jaw dropped to the floor, if that was ever physically possible, he'd be pretty sure that would be the case now, to say he was stunned was an understatement.

"W-ww-what?" Was the only word he could contemplate at the moment.


End file.
